


A Carnivore's Courting Gift

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dino (Reborn) as Hibari and Mukuro's Pet, Dino (Reborn) is a Size Queen, Female Rokudou Mukuro, Inappropriate Teaching Methods, Masochist Dino (Reborn), Other, POV Dino (Reborn), Queening, Sexual Uses for Dying Will Flames, Shameless Smut, Submissive Dino (Reborn), Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: "Kyoya, why am I blindfolded?" The Cloud had called in one of the forfeits he owed him for not fighting at full strength, and he'd found himself blindfolded and ordered to follow his instructions to the letter. Not that he minded; even when the prefect was trying to punish him, he inevitably enjoyed himself.He found himself shoved into a car, and belted himself in by feel; his Kyoya obviously had a plan, and he wasn't going to get himself knocked out by the Cloud's ridiculous driving.When he was guided out of the car, and felt the Mist Flames heavy in the air, he wondered why he was being brought into Mukuro's domain like a gift; last he knew the two of them were still fighting like cats and dogs but given the way Kyoya 'felt' that wasn't why he was here."I need you to teach me how to please a woman, Haneuma."He blinks behind the blindfold; that was not what he'd been expecting. Who - the ease of Tsuna's Mist Guardian's possessing the female Mist 'they' had used as a host until they'd escaped the Vindice leapt to mind - he bit his lip. Fuck.





	A Carnivore's Courting Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No_Name_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Trust Your Eyes With a Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102187) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare), [No_Name_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/No_Name_Girl). 



"Kyoya, if you're going to fuck a man, it's nice if you use some _lube_." He squirms, Flames already surging into the micro tears and repairing them, and relaxing his ass. "I mean don't get me wrong, I like being fucked, but if you do that to a non-Flame-User, you'll damage them. Now for the love of God stay still while I adjust!"

The Cloud's grip on his hips tightens, but he does stay still, and allows his body to reshape itself to take the cock embedded in it. "And Mukuro, sweetheart, lube is _never_ a bad thing. Especially if this brat manages to talk you into letting him fuck you." That does earn him a sharp bite to the throat from the Cloud fucking him, but that just adds to his enjoyment of the situation; Reborn had turned him into a completely shameless masochist. “And it doesn’t matter whether he wants your ass or your cunt, both will appreciate it. Okay, you can move now, Kyoya.”

He can’t see either of them, not with the blindfold on, but there’s an amused hum he’s learning to recognise as the Mist’s, and then he’s being taken brutally - really, if his ass wasn’t awash with Sun Flames, he’d be bleeding - but the pummelling of his prostate was making it plenty enjoyable. “I’d really enjoy it Mukuro, sweetheart, if you’d come let me lick your slit while he takes his frustration at both of us out on my ass.” He tugs against the restraints, demonstrating visually for her that they were secure.

He’s rewarded by her - definitely her, by the sweet musky scent of aroused female - settling into a kneeling position over his head. He can’t reposition her to best effect without his hands, or his eyes, but that just makes the situation even more interesting as far as he’s concerned. He settles for broad, sweeping strokes, getting the feel for how she’s positioned herself, and is rewarded by a squeak when he makes contact with her clit.

He leaves that alone for now, and concentrates on exploring the rest of her, circling back to it occasionally, wary of overloading the skittish Mist with sensation; she’s nude down there, and he wonders if it’s a personal choice or something forced on her; he pushes that thought away and goes back to trying to coax an orgasm from her; he wants one before he’ll surrender to the brutal way Kyoya is taking his ass.

She’s got one of the most perfectly formed vulvas he’s ever had the opportunity to explore, and he sucks one of her labia into his mouth, worrying at it gently with his teeth before releasing it; that earns him a strengthening of the scent and sweet taste of her, and he can’t help but smile - and moan as Kyoya wraps a hand around his cock. That earns him a positive gush of her fluids, and he sticks his tongue out to catch them - it slides into her shallowly, and he feels the way her muscles are rippling, but something about that spooks her, and he goes from having a warm, willing woman over his mouth to the cold air of the room.

“What did I do wrong, sweetheart?” Kyoya’s stilled, too, leaving his ass throbbing but full, and he’s almost desperate. He can hear her panting, and he aches to comfort her, but he’s too well tied up for that, and Kyoya had made him promise to follow his lead.

“Do I need to bite the Stupid horse to death for you, my own?” He freezes, respecting the lethal edge in the Cloud’s voice, and swallows, willing himself to stay absolutely still; while he could defend himself from the younger man if he was armed, he wasn’t. He was naked with the Cloud’s cock up his ass, and it was only an unsubtle use of Sky Flames that had kept him intact so far. They probably wouldn't save him if he'd actually hurt the Mist. Not that he thought he had, but the way Kyoya was acting about her - Raging Clouds were the Mafia's boogeymen and impossible to reason with.

There’s no answer from the Mist, who he can still hear panting, trying to get her breath back from what must have been an instinctual response, and he was so glad that she’d killed the scientists who had wanted to use her, but goddamn it, she needs to answer the Cloud fucking him soon - he can feel the rising Flames. And the cock in his ass is starting to swell and death by giant cock would be a _really_ undignified way to go. Especially as it would have to get truly enormous before his own Flames would start to fail to compensate -

"He just surprised me, Kyo-kun." The cock in his ass stops swelling, and starts to deflate; he whines and the there's a curious noise from the Cloud fucking him.

"Size Queen, Kyoya. If I'd known you'd figured out that trick, I'd have jumped you before the Ring Battles." There's a snort of laughter, and an indignant sound from the Mist, but the cock in his ass stays enlarged.

"He's _mine_." The vehemence in the Mist's voice surprises him.

"Understood, sweetheart. But you can't blame a Size Queen for wanting access to a cock that inflates, can you?" He keeps his voice light, pitched to defuse the tension rising in the room as Mist and Cloud Flames swamp him to the point where he can't figure out which Flames belong to whom.

There's an amused sound from the Cloud, and the Mist steps closer, and then there's delicate fingers touching the area where he's been so viciously stretched. "You're all pink, Cavallone. Does it _really_ feel good, being impaled like that on another man's cock?"

"Oh it does, sweetheart. See how hard my cock is, and the way it's weeping?" The feel of a delicate tongue licking the bead of pre-cum from his tip makes him shiver; he hadn't expected her to do that.

"Hn." The Cloud sounds amused and aroused, but it's the loss of the tongue that had been lapping at him gently that makes him whine; not that he'll last long if Kyoya starts moving again, but it had been an unexpected pleasure.

But then there's lips wrapped around the head of his cock and there's a suction being applied and he has to dig his fingernails into his palms to stop himself cumming straight away. "Careful sweetheart; you'll get a mouthful of my cum if you carry that on for very long." The Mist doesn't pull off though; instead he slides deeper into her mouth, and straight down her throat without even the faintest sign of her ever having had a gag reflex.

He can't help cumming. Not under that kind of dual assault; he'd challenge anyone else to manage it, if he was honest. Between a _very_ skilful blowjob and the best anal stretching he'd had in _months_ , he'd had no hope of holding out. That doesn't stop the abrupt disappearance of the Mist deep throating his cock (leaving his last spurt to splatter on his chest) from making him smack his head back against the bench. He can't say anything - his orgasm was too strong for his normal sweet words to be ready to talk her down, so instead he's the one left desperately panting and hoping Kyoya's figuring out how to handle the woman he _obviously_ wants as 'mate' and mother to his children.

"He did warn you, my own." He smacks his head back against the bench again; telling a woman 'I told you so' was rarely the right thing to say.

"Shut up, Kyo-kun. It was just the way his Sky Flames suddenly flooded my system and -" The cock in his ass abruptly decreases in size, and then he's empty, and wants to complain - but there's the sound of the two others in the room kissing, and he shivers at the thought of the two younger Flame Users sharing the taste of him.

"- I orgasmed again, Kyo-kun. From swallowing his cum." There's an intrigued noise from the Cloud, and oh, damn, he's about to get himself kept as their toy, isn't he? Not that he'll complain, not with how pretty the two of them were fully dressed, but the blindfold was going to get old, fast. And he did have a Family to run; that wasn't something he could do whilst tied up for their pleasure.

"Hn. He still needs punishing." He shudders; at least he doesn't have to worry about being fucked to death on the Cloud's cock, but he's not sure he likes Kyoya's implication. "Why don't you do the punishing, my own?"

She makes an amused sound, but he can feel her circling around, and then there are curious fingers investigating his gaping hole, and toying with his rim. He wonders if Tsuna would mind so very much if he took the two of them back to Italy with him so he could at least get _some_ work done between rounds of his body being abused.

He swallows convulsively when she presses her whole hand in; it gives him an idea of how big a cock he'd been taking and the feel of her shaping her hand into a fist, inside his body, is - "slowly, sweetheart, _please_." He has to beg, body already two thirds of the way to another orgasm. Kyoya makes another amused noise, and then he has the lithe Cloud kneeling over his head and an erect cock being fed into his mouth.

Not that she is in any gentler than he is; her other hand slides in too, the stretch of his hole brutal - even as far as he's concerned, and he's got some _ridiculous_ toys at home, including the one modelled on a horse's cock that Squalo had given him as a joke, but that was _really_ enjoyable when he worked up to it - made more so when she starts to move, and he wails around the cock in his mouth at the combined pleasure-pain that has him back on the edge of orgasm. Not that a sound escapes; not when Kyoya takes the opportunity presented by him arching into the thrust to force his cock down his throat.

He swallows around it, grateful for being a Sky; his Flames won't let something like this kill him - he can feel his body struggling to breath, but not the light headedness that should come with that, and the Cloud was making almost as pleased a set of noises as the Mist trying to destroy his ass (not that she'd succeed; not without using her Flames, which she wasn't). His own cock was erect again and weeping pre-cum and he'd only need the slightest push to cum.

She pulls one hand out of his body, replacing it with something oddly muscular and flexible that makes him try to shake his head around the cock violating his throat as he realises it's a tentacle that coils and spreads him deeper and wider than she'd had him with two fists and then there's a mouth over the head of his cock again, a warm hand stabilising it for her, and there’s suction and the flaring of three Flames, and he's not the one in control.

That's his only defence; the bonds established are most definitely possessive on the part of the two younger Flame Users and he's left empty and panting and feeling at least a little bit used. Not that he minds; but he really is going to owe Tsuna a huge apology present if the way his own flames are so interlocked with Kyoya's Mist and Mukuro's Cloud flames is any indication. And apparently he was going to be the one doing hands on marriage counselling for Kyoya and Mukuro. He was so doomed. It was just as well he was a Sunny Sky.


End file.
